First Sight
by Suryallee
Summary: Beta versionKeiko saved a demon at the dark tournament.I suck in summaries!


First Sight 

**Beta : Aubrey san and for this one here, it was Rose chan **

**Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, **

**Pairings: Keiko/ Touya, Hiei/ Shizuru Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!**

**Prelude to my burning of ice**

**Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: R, Not for children!  
Description:  
Touya wants Keiko as his mate and gets his chance after Yusuke splits up with her because he loves Botan now. Meanwhile Hiei begins to find out that he likes Shizuru as more as a friend.**

**Chapter 1/ Beta version**

Keiko couldn't believe it. After the announcement from the tournament's jury her body had gone numb.

'This is so unfair! Yusuke and the others must fight again today and for what? To satisfy the bloodlust from all the youkai in this stadium!'

Yukimura Keiko's body was trembling from her deep anger inside. Oh she hated those two timing cheaters in the jury!  
Her only hope was that Yusuke and his friends would have enough power left for these new opponents!

In her opinion, Hiei and the masked fighter didn't look so good. Especially Hiei-san! His right arm hadn't healed yet, and the masked one look so tired.

The chance that she'd see her friends alive after this wasn't very good!

As the new enemy finally appeared in the ring, Keiko got a very bad feeling. She didn't know why but something about this new group was very odd. Half an hour later Keiko found out what it was. Right after Gammas bloody deed.  
The next fighter was a blue haired youkai and she had seen him before...

---------------------

It was late afternoon. Keiko was tired of Botan's continuously cheery chatter and a little worried about the injuries from the team. So she had grabbed her backpack and left the others to get fresh some air.

After a while of walking, she had found a quite spot and had prepared to sit down on a root at the base of a tree to watch the stars, just as a nice deep voice has caught her interest. The owner of the voice was deep into conversation with someone. The other unknown person was out of her sight and sounded very angry in Keiko's opinion. She decided to leave the scene before they saw her and was on her way back to the hotel when it happened.

In a matter of seconds, a man was flying over her head, right into the tree before her.

Keiko froze, surprised for a second, but then out of instinct she had hidden her small frame behind a bush to her left. Only to see a black haired man comes out of the same direction as the other one. He paid no attention to her hiding place, only taking a glance at the man lying still on the ground with a cruel laugh, left the area. Keiko had no idea what was going on but she was sure that the two must be youkai and that she didn't want to be involved to whatever was going on between them, so she prepared to desert her bush and get out of there fast.

But a faint painful groan stopped the kind hearted girl dead in the tracks. It had come from the injured one at the base of the tree. After a short inner fight against her own better judgement, she had approached the prone demon to look after his injuries. He was unconscious and had a long gash on his stomach. Keiko quietly tended the wound, taking care of it as best she could. In this time she took in the delicate features of this unnamed youkai.

He had very pale skin and hair in the loveliest colour of blue she had ever seen, it looked like ice. The young girl was stunned to find that she found him very attractive. He appeared to be only a few inches taller then she and he had a body to die for. Keiko shivered; this nameless guy was far too attractive for his own good! She was packing her stuff back into her backpack to leave as his weak voice filled the air.

"I never knew angels had such beautiful eyes."

To say that Keiko was absolutely stunned was the understatement of the year! No one had ever called her an angel before, or had told her that her eyes were beautiful! Yusuke only ever said to her that she was pretty, and even that was a rare occasion. Never had he used the word Beautiful! Keiko was tomato red. But the other didn't seem to see her really. He was on the way back to unconsciousness. All that she got was a short glance into two endless deep pools of ice blue eyes before he closed them again.

Two eyes Keiko would never forget for the rest of her life.

Before she could do anything else, a new voice was filling the air. From what she could understand the new guy was searching for this one at her feet, so she left as quickly as she could. Later in the night Keiko found no sleep. All her thoughts were revolving around a certain youkai. And after finally subsiding into Morpheus arms, she had dreams about a blue eyed youkai with a smooth voice who called her an angel.

------------------

To see him now in the arena, against her friends and so cold in behaviour was something of a shock for the girl. Had she known that this guy was there next enemy, she wouldn't have helped him!

Keiko took her face in her hands,. Oh who was she kidding she had helped him also! To see him acting so alive and full of power was a look of its own. When Kurama finally defeated him she hoped that he would be alright and after hearing his question that Kurama end his life was a shock for Keiko to hear. But the Kitsune had refused to kill him, so he remained alive. A short time later she saw what was happening between him and his leader. Keiko was glad when Kuwabara sent his pompous ass into oblivion!

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him collapse at the ring entrance and with a nod from Yusuke she helped the unconscious youkai again. Keiko brought him to the medical centre where the red headed guy named Jin seemed surprised at her concern about Touya and helped her to get him inside. She informed him that Yusuke had told her to do so and, having finally learned his name, Keiko left the ice youkai in the care of his friend.

-------------------

Now she was sitting here under this tree with her boyfriend sleeping in her arms. Yusuke was exhausted and didn't look particularly healthy. He was definitely suffering from something. Whatever had happened to him had been very bad, but he hadn't told her what had occured. And here she was, thinking of another guy the entire time! Keiko felt extremely guilty. This was not right!  
It was at that moment that three youkai spotted she and Yusuke under the tree.

They sprang forward, intending on killing both of them when something strange happened. A pair of Yo-Yos came flying over her head right into the faces of her attackers, sending them back. Following the demons retreat, the group of Yusuke's former enemies came into sight, causing the remaining attackers to flee. Keiko held her breath; one of them was the ice youkai from the previous night! Touya appeared to be fine and they helped her to get Yusuke back into the safey of his room and then vanished.

Keiko had seen him again when the stadium blew up. He was with the others, helping them all to escape the bomb. After that she did not see him for a long time. For the next two years Keiko tried to forget him but she could never get Touya out of her head. She was relieved that he was not here in the Ningenkai. But her hopes never to see the beautiful youkai again where crushed on a sunny summer day then he and some of the others came to Genkai's to train.

---------------------

She never found out that he knew exactly Who his angel was.

---------------------

**Please let her and me a nice review, she deserves it for her work!  
After all, my betas do offer their time to make it better to read for you all and that is, in my opinion worth a word.  
Suryallee**


End file.
